


The Auger Crew 1: Locked In

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Riding, from a different rp than the one with Hushe and Kaylie, fuck buddies, science fiction d&d homebrew, starfinder races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Lulee and Cliff get stuck in a cramped backup ship during their crew's escape. However will the two aliens entertain each other until they get back to safety?





	The Auger Crew 1: Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! A surprising number of people liked my fanfics about my dungeons and dragons character, Hushe the dragonborn and his halfling girlfriend, so I hope you like this as well! My newest rp involves travelling from solar system to solar system to record and document any lifeforms they can find. 
> 
> My character, Lulee, is a Lashunta (as seen in Starfinder, you can google it if you'd like pictures); they are a race of humanoid aliens characterized by their psychic capabilities, blue-coloured blood, bouncing bulb-like antennae, raised facial markings, exact body symmetry, and the fact that, during their puberty, they choose one of two forms to take on. The Damaya Lashunta are tall, slender, and intelligent, while the Korashan Lashunta are shorter, stocky, and athletic. Lulee is a powerful yet silly Korashan Lashunta.
> 
> Cliff Valentine, on the other hand, is a homebrew bird-like race known as an Arvask. If you google 'Harpy boy' you can get a good idea; lots of fluffy feathers for their hair, wings, and tails alongside powerful talloned feet. Cliff is a red, cardinal-like Arvask with a James Bond-eque sense of style. 
> 
> Just wanted to give all you lovely readers something like a visual since these characters don't exist outside of my friend group lmao. I've tentatively titled this fic as a part 1, because I have a few more ideas for not only this ship but others involving the Auger ship crew. In the meantime, I hope you awesome pajammers enjoy it!

Lulee grit her teeth as she saw the dire tiger leap out of the way of her grenade. The Lashunta woman then gasped as the beast pounced on the red Arvask man next to her, “Cliff!” She cried.  
The man coughed out a bit of blood as the tiger slashed at his chest, thankfully not tearing his reinforced suit jacket. The Arvask managed to wriggle free and take off into the air. Cliff retrieved his pistol from its holster and fired a few shots at the tiger. Lulee zoomed up beside him with her jetpack and lobbed a grenade at the beast.  
“This isn’t working, she’s simply too fast!” Cliff shouted as the tiger dodged his shots.

Ardent shouted in their headsets, “Koshka and Bucky are lifting off, get your Xeno asses in the ship!!!”   
Both airborne redheads looked down to the big bay doors where the rest of their team was scrambling inside, pursued by the tiger. Soon the beast was right outside the bay door and was staring up at the Arvask and Lashunta.  
“Uh, that's not happening!” Lulee hovered nervously.  
Cliff looked to the small X-Wing ship they salvaged from the jungle, strapped to the roof of the Auger. He pointed a wing towards it, “In there!” He cried and swooped downwards.  
Lulee nodded and followed him into the small ship.  
“What are you two doing!?” Bucky’s shrill voice came over their intercoms.  
Cliff held his headset and closed the roof of the X wing over his and Lulee’s head, minding the girl’s bouncy, bulb-like antennae, “Just take off before the tiger rips through the ship’s hull! Hurry!”  
“Roger!” Bucky called back and Cliff and Lulee felt the X-Wing wobble as the Auger began to ascend, leaving the dire tiger and its jungle planet behind.

Lulee breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in her seat, “We made it!” She sighed happily and unclipped her ladybug-print jetpack, setting it behind the two seats.  
Cliff relaxed as well, tugging on his bow tie, “Yes, that fight proved tougher than I thought it would have…” he rolled up his sleeve to reveal four deep gashes amid his feathers, “Though I can't say she was the first woman to want to sink her claws into me.” He offered a flirtatious, if not strained, smile to Lulee.  
The Lashunta rolled her eyes and smiled, “Bird-brain,” she teased and pulled some emergency bandages and a health stim out of her pack.  
Cliff winced slightly as the sterile needle was inserted into his feathered arm, then relaxed as the soothing cocktail of nanomachines and medicine eased his pain.

Lulee watched the dense jungle planet beneath them become smaller and smaller until they were safely in space.   
“Well the good news is we’re all alive and accounted for,” Captain Koshka’s gruff voice boomed in the intercom, “The bad news is Lulee and Cliff are stuck in the X-Wing until we reach the next planet with atmosphere.” He sighed.  
Lulee giggled and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Eheheh, oops…”   
Cliff smiled, almost to himself, “There are far worse things in this universe than being stranded with a beautiful woman, Captain.” he sang.  
“Ugh, gross…” Ardent’s voice groaned through, “I’m disconnecting the comms for those idiots. If they die, they die.”  
“He really doesn't mean tha-” Bucky’s voice got cut off and Lulee and Cliff had to laugh.

Lulee watched the stars zip by them as they sped off to the nearest station. She rested her chin on one of her hands, propped up on her armrest, and gave a sly grin to the Arvask man beside her, “So, Mr. Valentine~” she teased and twirled a loose curl of her red hair, “Anything you wanna do to pass the time?”  
Cliff gave her a smile, green eyes half-lidded, and looked up and down at her body, “Judging by your tone, I don't suppose you mean playing iSpy or anything of the sort,” he undid his bow tie completely and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt, “Though I would be lying if I said I didn't spy something I liked.” A small tuft of red feathers on his otherwise human chest was revealed.  
Lulee took off her fingerless battle gloves and smiled, almost daringly at Cliff. ‘Your turn’, her bright aqua eyes seemed to say.

Cliff shrugged out of his armoured tuxedo jacket and set it aside, careful not to wrinkle it or disturb the pistol in the breast pocket, “I must say, I am rather surprised, my dear,” he mentioned, preening his head feathers, “You don't normally seem to react to my advances.”  
Lulee unzipped her heavy station-wear coat and tossed it behind her, “I’ve just been waiting for a chance to get you all to myself, hot stuff~” the girl teased and stretched her arms over her head, minding the low ceiling, and showing off her curves in her tight tank top, “You're always flapping around from one girl to the next, but now,” she undid her belt and trailed her fingers over the button of her camouflage-print pants, “you’ve got hours and _hours_ alone with a horny Lashunta. Whatever will the intergalactic superspy Cliff Valentine do now~?”

Cliff groaned in the back of his throat, feathers aching to touch. He adjusted his seat back to give him more legroom and spread his legs a bit, “Come here, beautiful.” He gave his best smile. _Critical hit_. Lulee shivered and slid over to straddle the Arvask man’s lap, his hands immediately finding her waist and pulling her even closer.  
“Mm, you sure know how to operate, Valentine~” Lulee purred and linked her strong yet soft hands behind Cliff’s neck. Both aliens groaned deep in their throats as they kissed. Lulee gasped as Cliff’s thin tongue quickly flicked against her lips, and the Arvask’s dexterous tongue slid inside. Cliff groaned at the taste; as soon as they got into the X-Wing, he had sensed something coming off of Lulee and now he could really tell what it was. Lashuntas gave off intoxicating, rich pheromones when they were mating, and by kissing Lulee, Cliff could even taste the sweetness of her.

“You’re incredible,” Cliff murmured, pulling back to trail his lips down Lulee’s neck, where her scent was the strongest, “since I met you when we joined the Auger’s crew, I’ve wanted to get my lips on you.”  
“R-really?” The girl moaned as her neck was kissed and sucked sweetly, “way back then?”  
Cliff looked up into her eyes, emerald meeting aquamarine, “Yes, my darling, truly,” the earnestly in his voice made Lulee tremble, “in all my years of womanizing and travelling and espionage, I’ve never met a woman as bold and courageous yet sweet as you. You’re simply gorgeous and stronger than the entire rest of the Auger crew combined!” His wings twitched and he ground his hips upwards into Lulee’s mound, “I _crave_ you, my dear Lulee, please do not deny me any longer?”   
The Lashunta swooned and leaned down to kiss the Arvask, “Yes, Cliff! I want you so bad…” she hoisted herself up enough to undo her pants’ button and zipper and pull them as well as her black panties off, revealing a wet, blue-tinted pussy with two fairly large and pronounced teal clitorises beneath a bush of frizzy red hair. Cliff’s mouth began to water when he saw the gleaming strands of moisture clinging to her lips and clits.

Lulee also began to lift up her black tank top, “I’m startin’ to feel a little cramped upstairs too, you wanna see ‘em?” She teased and stopped her shirt’s hem just below the swell of her large breasts.   
The Arvask’s crimson wings tickled up her stomach, a soft layer of fat hiding strong abdominal muscles, but went no further than above her navel, “My darling, nothing would make me happier.” He smiled and leant back to take in the sight of Lulee finally taking off her top. The swells of her breasts were barely contained in her black lacy bra, which she unclipped and dropped to reveal her tits, each capped with a fairly large, teal blue nipple surrounded by a lighter coloured areola.  
“Not too different to humans,” Cliff remarked, feathers coming up to hold them, amazed by their weight and softness. He played around her nipples, and grinned as the Lashunta bit her lip to hide her moan, “Sensitive, hm? Oh, I could play with these all day~”  
Lulee laughed, “You might just get to, depending on when we get to another planet with air,” she reached down and tugged on Cliff’s tuxedo pants, “C’mon, Valentine, show me what you're packing.”

Cliff undid his trouser buttons and pulled them down to his knees along with his underwear, and Lulee grinned as she saw his long, curved cock poking up from a tuft of red pubic feathers. It was similar to a human’s, but the head was tapered and pointed, and the shaft was curved upwards slightly, and Lulee could only imagine what it might feel like rubbing inside her…  
“Like it?” Cliff teased and gave himself some long strokes, “Ah, I can hardly hold back anymore… if you’ll have me, darling, I’d love for you to ride m-” Cliff was cut off as Lulee quickly positioned herself and slid down onto Cliff’s long cock, making the Arvask shout in unexpected pleasure.

The Lashunta girl cried out as she was filled up, Cliff’s pointed cockhead pressing right up into her sweet spot. Lulee looked into Cliff’s eyes, her own clouded with lust. The smell of pheromones was so strong, it was making both aliens’ heads dizzy. Lulee slowly pulled herself up before coming back down, moaning highly at the impact, “Ah, yes!!” She gasped and held tight to Cliff’s shoulders as she repeated the motions, going fast and hard.  
Cliff groaned out loud and willed himself not to come undone too early. He considered himself a master of sex, surely, but he had never been on the recieving end of such _rough_ passion before. It felt like Lulee was riding him so hard, the bottom of the X-Wing would cave in and they’d fall right through the ceiling of the Auger! His feathered hands found the Lashunta’s thick thighs and he could _feel_ the power behind her movements. The Arvask’s pubic feathers were tickling Lulee’s clits and her wetness was making each thrust noisy and lewd.  
“Oh, darling,” Cliff gasped and his head rolled back in pleasure, “So good, you're s-so wet…” his talons curled and he reached up to hold Lulee’s breasts, bringing one of them to his mouth.

Lulee whined as her breasts were fondled and tickled and her nipples so sweetly sucked, hips slamming down into Cliff’s repeatedly.   
“Yes! Ah, YES!” The Lashunta ran one hand through Cliff’s soft feather-hair, mussing up its usual slicked-back style, “You’re so haaard!” She whined and ground her hips into each deep thrust, and she could feel her clits tense and jump, “Stars yes! Oh I’m gonna cum,” she gasped and tilted Cliff’s head back so they could look into each other’s eyes, “Make me cum, Valentine~” she smiled wildly.  
Cliff groaned and gasped and thrust upwards into each of Lulee’s downstrokes, “Yes, my darling, cum for me! Cum all over me, ah, LULEE!” His hips stuttered and he let out a long, rumbling moan as he shot as deep as he could into Lulee’s pussy.

“Cliff! Aw fuh- CLIFF!” Feeling the flood of hot Arvask cum fill her up, Lulee threw her head of wild red hair back and she screamed as she came, pulsing and gushing around Cliff’s cock. She collapsed onto his chest and held onto his neck in a warm hug. Both the Lashunta and the Arvask panted heavily, coming down from their orgasmic highs. Cliff’s head lolled back and his arms came up to hold Lulee close.  
“Wow.” He breathed.  
“Yeah,” Lulee chuckled, hips wiggling, “Wow…”

Cliff smiled at her, not his daring special agent smile, not his charming women to bed smile, but a genuine, ‘I care about you’ smile. He leaned up for a kiss which Lulee happily returned. But the Arvask pulled back looking a tad nervous.   
“So, er, Lulee,” he looked away, despite his softening cock still being inside her, “If you don't mind me asking, what would you say we are?” He asked with a pink blush.  
Lulee smiled back at him, cupping his face in her strong and soft hand, “Hey, I know your life, my guy. Stars shine, birds fly, and you’re the finest playboy in this or any other universe.” She pressed a warm kiss to his flushed cheek, “I’m not gonna tie you down, Valentine, but any time you want a little Lashunta-lovin’, come find me~” she winked and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

“You’d be okay with me…” Cliff’s mind could barely keep up with his words, “_charming_ other girls?”  
It was Lulee’s turn to blush, her face turning a deep aqua under her raised facial markings, “Well, yeah. I don't want to impede your otherworldly flings, Cliff, I just want you to know that I’m DTB anytime.”  
“Dee-tee-bee?” Cliff asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.  
“Down to bone,” Lulee smiled and shrugged, “I really like you, Cliff; you're super hot, an awesome fighter, and you can fly even better than me,” she looked over to her jetpack behind the other seat, “So whenever you need someone to talk to, help you out with anything, or to ride your huge birdie-dong? I’m ya girl.” She gave a causal thumbs up.  
Cliff nodded and smiled back, “Thank you, my dear.”

The two got readjusted in their seats, any mess cleared away and clothes put back on. And they chatted and joked and flirted, all back to normal. And just as before, Lulee hoped her casual demeanor could hide how much she loved Cliff. And Cliff prayed to the stars that he would be able to mask his love of Lulee behind as many random women as he could.


End file.
